Обсуждение участника:ExplorerSmaily
Italian wiki-Pages Привет! You seems to be an active User on the italian fallout wiki, please take a look at their main page: "The wiki is no longer in operation because full of vandals and was abandoned by Admin" See you Donnerkiesel (обсуждение) 16:46, января 24, 2016 (UTC) P.S. And you are not the only "Мужчина с бородой" :-)% Категоризация Я откатил декатегоризацию Харкнеса, потому что считаю, что когда мы заносим статьи в категории, нужно рассматривать персонажа с точки зрения мира Фаллаут в целом. Это не то же, что в статьях - они о конкретных играх, а категории служат ориентированию по всему Убежищу. Да, в ФО3 синты, как фракция или тип существ формально не были заявлены, но они были там представлены - как минимум, самим Харкнесом. Мы же формируем энциклопедию с объективной точки зрения, с учётом всех данных, открывшихся со времени выхода игры. :) Мы же пополняли, пополняем и будем пополнять сведения о Братстве и Анклаве по мере выхода игр серии? Логично? Если Вы в чём-то со мной не согласны, готов выслушать Ваше мнение.)) Только, пожалуйста, аргументируйте его. С уважением, Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:46, января 28, 2016 (UTC)Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:26, января 29, 2016 (UTC) :Доброго! Харкнесс в 3-ке говорит, что он андроид, но не синт. А я хотел бы подкрепиться какими-нибудь данными из FO4, где он упоминается как синт. Тогда на этом моменте я бы счёл нужным данное действие. Тоже самое отписал участнице SelenaHinga.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:07, января 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Так понятно, что это те самые синты, которых вытворяет институт! Прочитайте пожалуйста, вот эту статью. Цитирую : «Андроид (англ. Android, также искусственный, или синтетический, человек, или гуманоид, или кратко синт, англ. Synth) — тип роботов, созданных Институтом.» --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:33, января 29, 2016 (UTC) У нас с Tuareg777 родилась идея слить категории Андроидов и Синтов в «Андроиды и Синты», ибо суть есть одно и тоже, и никаких сомнений больше не будет. Что скажете? --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 12:03, января 29, 2016 (UTC) : Скажу, что Харкнесс и Армитидж не являются синтами, нечего проставлять им категории того, чем они не являются. На этом всё.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:06, января 29, 2016 (UTC) Картинки силовой брони Привет. По скринам с бронями — пока не удаляй, пока не решился вопрос с оформлением статей с БС. Я и сам могу дубли выкинуть, но еще до меня эти дубли были понапиханы в статьях с силовухой. Радикальных решений по оформлению этих статей пока ни от кого не вижу. Parkins (обсуждение) 13:50, января 29, 2016 (UTC) : Ладно.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 13:55, января 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Всем приветы. Радикальное решение есть у меня. Кто не в курсе происходящего: [[Обсуждение:Броня и одежда Fallout 4#Переделка раздела брони|'ссылка']]. Однако, я делаю всё последовательно. И до СБ доберусь под конец. Сперва нужно создать остальные статьи. Так что не парьтесь с темой брони вообще — всё в итоге будет гуд. 17:21, января 29, 2016 (UTC) Удаление файлов Не знаю сколько времени уйдёт на то, чтобы придумать более менее адекватную систему статусов. Так что пока, как участнику, который выставляет на удаление файлов больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые, я, пожалуй, дам вам статус «Модератора контента». С точки зрения правил Убежища данного статуса вообще не существует и, соответственно, он не к чему не обязывает, а просто упрощает жизнь нам обоим. Так что используйте полученную силу с умом) И не забывайте писать комментарии к каждому удалению, как я это всегда делаю. --Alex6122 © 22:17, января 29, 2016 (UTC) : Жаль мне вас, Алекс, работаете без большинства своих товарищей-админов, набираете участников по объявлению)) Интересно это как же ж я буду поспевать по большинству фронтам? Хм… Интересно.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 23:08, января 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Удалите, пожалуйста, сами технологии, Вы же теперь можете, как я понял. А то этот процесс затянулся... --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:37, февраля 6, 2016 (UTC) Элис Хостетлер Увидел, что файла нет. Жаль, это был очень редкий глюк. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:48, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) :Итак было много времени на замену картинки. Правила есть правила.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:50, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Ну глюки генерировать достаточно сложная затея, знаете ли :) Не думаю, что в этом случае стоит их соблюдать, если Вы об элементах HUD. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:52, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: Как-то неудобно что я лишил единственного доказательства бага… Ну зато теперь будут знать какие законопослушные тут участники водятся) Меня удивило другое: что не смотря на эти ХАДы не поленились разобраться в тематике скриптов. Жаль что не указали версию игры а то можно было бы поэкспериментировать. Если кто потребует свидетельств — всё валите меня, ХАДа-модератора, разбирающего скрины)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:05, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: Ага, неудобно. Я этот глюк с Тео вылавливал долго ;) Версия последняя, 1.4.0.525. Так что если готовы поступиться принципами в угоду уникальности — можете начать составлять список исключений. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 22:11, февраля 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Господа! Скрин можно восстановить же, не? Насчёт исключений, абсолютно согласен с Kylxackep`ом, существуют скрины из дорелизовых роликов и много чего ещё, на мой взгляд, их стоит оставить. Нельзя столь радикально подходить ко всему... --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:12, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: И, собтвенно, Элис «выдёргивает» Курьера из режима сна (sic!) что более чем необычно и, к тому же, отражено на скриншоте :) ES, Вас должна начать мучить совесть и сниться Элис по ночам… Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:09, февраля 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Вы не поверите но порой мне только и снятся девушки по ночам))) Написал жалобу на себя Алексу. Надеюсь это на снах не отразится)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:12, февраля 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Наконец-то восстановилась!--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:48, марта 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Господи, бедная она, бедная! Но поздравим её! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 18:44, марта 22, 2016 (UTC) Поздравления Огромное спасибо за Ваше тёплое поздравление! Отличный подарок, я очень тронут. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:01, февраля 5, 2016 (UTC) И снова о Технологии Неожиданно в истории правок всплыла статья Сатурнит. Хотел откатить категоризацию и завис… А куда это всё девать теперь? :) Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:12, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :Спокойствие. К Технологии его уже причислить нельзя, она у нас несостоятельна. Сатурнит — это сплав, вещество, которое следует определить в предметы (как всякое материальное явление, вещь, объект). Если они воплощены в виде ножей и кастетов, то их следует определить в упоминаемые предметы игры, т.к. он не появляется как какая-нибудь медь и такого понятия как компоненты в Вегасе сейчас нет. Попытка направить его в предметы не будет грубой ошибкой, у нас уже есть алюминий, свинец и в конце концов сталь, которые также являются предметами. Так почему же мы этот сплав должны игнорировать?)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:31, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Ну тут можно развести демагогию ещё на 3 экрана, но это не предмет. Как и США — не флаг. Вообще, сталь — это не предмет, предмет — стальная чушка, заготовка и т. п. Пише не с целью посмаковать позиции, а к тому, что можно будет собрать «всё подобное» спорнопредметнопонятийное и засунуть _потом_ в какую-нибудь категорию. Можно одноимённую. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:44, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Kylxackep, а согласно классификации компонентов в FO4 сталь является предметом. У меня пока других вариантов нет.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:02, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) Kylxackep, ExplorerSmaily, я же в обсуждении технологий пел песню ветров, предлагая создать категорию Научные разработки, куда мы могли бы занести важнейшие и наиболее интересные(оригинальные)и может, ещё какие научные проекты и их результаты, а также места, где сии разработки велись. Давайте откроем тему на форуме согласно правилам и проведём обсуждение. А затем, если пипл нас поддержит, голосование. Только мне кажется, как и предметы, надо разбить их на игры, чтобы не путался никто, что, кто и когда/где исследовал. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 21:45, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) : Не, пусть ветер дальше эту песню несёт. Еще 4 экрана, затем «Научные разработки» вместо почившей «Технологии» и через год встретимся снова. Давайте _потом_ предметы посортируем лучше. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:48, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Технология была плоха тем, что мы взяли изначально неправильное-некорректное название и соответственно, не знали, что стоит туда девать. Это процесс и метод изготовления чего-либо, т.е. всего по сути… А Научные разработки - это вполне понятно: Проекты(Чистота), результаты конкретных исследований. Не те, что проводил неондерталец(:)), изобретая вилку, а именно те, что описаны в играх серии, как разработка Э-ДЭ. Так что ситуация принципиально иная! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 21:55, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :Судья Пустоши, приятной ночи/утра/дня) Я кажется вам отписывал (даже дважды) когда-то по поводу этой темы, но я не поручался открывать новую категорию. Никогда не поздно что-то новое внести, обосновать и встроить в Убежище. Если об этом не было написано ранее то надо действовать сейчас. Только сделайте наработку в песочнице, как мы делаем с рангами и родом занятий, потренируйтесь на черновиках. Я не настолько учёный но я и не настолько не глуп, чтобы не разбираться в научных разработках) поэтому я волагаю, что это будет более обоснованный "дубликат" технологий. Если всё правильно и расчётливо предусмотреть. Я же пока не горю желанием взяться за новые темы, нужно разгрести кое-какое старьё) Давайте не будем опять встревать в диалоги по другим темам и будем советоваться в других кругах.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:02, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :: То СП: речь не о ситуации, а о подходе. Создать категорию и искать под неё контент или набрать контента и потом придумать под него категорию. Не хочу заниматься троллингом и что-то обсуждать. По-хорошему, нет никакой _фундаментальной_ разницы в понятиях «Технология» и «Научные разработки». Проблема — это отсутствие описаний в категориях, для чего они созданы и служат. Как сказал уже ES, давайте _потом_ к этому вернёмся, когда материала спорного насыплется в предметы или ещё куда. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 22:05, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) Достопримечательности Здравствуйте! Посмотрите, пожалуйста, моё компромиссное предложение по достознатностям в графе За сохранение. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 07:35, февраля 10, 2016 (UTC) : Пожалуйста, если Вам не трудно, когда создадите определение, покажите здесь, или где-нибудь у себя. :) Я написал U Solo и объяснил свою(и Вашу, надеюсь) точку зрения, посмотрите и Вы, ладно? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:18, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Признайтесь сами себе. Вы погубили эту категорию. Даже я не помню уже всего. Можете пенять только на самих себя.--DaniLila (обсуждение) 14:31, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Только не надо сердиться, от этого организм может слабее становиться. А до толкового определения Достопримечательностей ещё доберёмся.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:36, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) Артисты в законе Saludo! Неожиданно, по крайней мере, для некоторых участников, из статей про русскоязычных артистов пропали изображения - их портреты. :( И мне почему-то кажется, что один модератор знает почему. :) ))) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:18, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) :Из фотографий с актёрами я удалил только Некрасова и Ярославцева, потому что при переименовании у них был неясный лицензионный статус, который согласно уточнению (если на протяжении долгого времени он не выяснится) должен удалится с Убежища. Эти изображения уже год висят и никем не разбираются. Естественно их нетрудно залить по новой и проставить тоже самое НО как по мне лучше брать фото со статусом, который уже позволяет держать картинки на Убежище без всяких неясностей, а я таких хранилищ с нужными файлами не знаю (в пример могу поставить Данилюка и Клюквина).--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:06, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Ясненько. Я посмотрю и попробую найти. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 09:13, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: Привет! Мне кажется, что Вы слишком буквально трактуете правила в части лицензирования загружаемого контента. Мы находимся в правовом пространстве американского законодательства, поэтому всё так строго со стороны владельцев Wikia, но живём в совсем другой среде. У нас вопрос авторства и использования авторских материалов настолько заболочен миллионом взаимоисключающих законов, инструкций и пр., что сами авторы не всегда могут законно использовать свои работы. Поэтому в Убежище такие «незаконные» фотографии просто помечаются соответствующими шаблонами на случай претензий со стороны владельцев ресурса, но никогда не удалялись. Если, конечно, на них не были законным образом оформлены соответствующие права самими авторами. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:04, февраля 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: FG, повторюсь: мне ничего не мешает загрузить их повторно. Но я хочу сначала брать фото с менее замороченными статусами и качеством. Если не найдутся такие фото и мне скажут что не нашли таких и хотят вернуть - я верну их. Я знаю про исключительность в виде использования на энциклопедиях Вики, ст. 1274 ГК и прочее в таком духе и ничего не мешает найти более оптимальный вариант. Некоторые актёры кстати были против занесения их фотографий. Так что все должны быть довольны.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:30, февраля 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Кто именно был недоволен своими фотографиями, размещёнными в Убежище? Впервые слышу о таком. К тому же удалённые фотки, насколько я помню, нельзя отнести к худшим из имеющихся в сети. К тому же они взяты с ресурсов, если не путаю, не проставивших на эти файлы свои «знаки отличия», чем во многом сняли с нас многие проблемы. ::::: И на всякий случай: файлы с «дефектами» не удалялись, пока не появлялась какая-то замена. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:24, февраля 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Уточню: не горели желанием вообще проставляться к нам на Убежище и двать в использование любые свои фотографии некоторые из актёров, но кто именно не могу сказать, это страшная тайна).--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 23:44, февраля 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Думаю, так же тайно нужно вернуть удалённые файлы и держать их до тех пор, пока не найдутся лучшие или не нападут правоведы из Wikia.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:35, февраля 14, 2016 (UTC) Искусство Saludo! Поясните, пожалуйста, зачем Вы убрали уточнения про конкретные картины и историю Кэрол здесь? Я не против принципиально, просто хотелось бы выяснить.) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:35, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) :Вообще немного странно она была оформлена, я подозреваю, что с созданием организации Гули Подземелья она ещё претерпит изменения. Заметки о картинах я дополнял в статьях про бар, заведение у Кэрол и даже в площади Подземелья (т.е. они стоят на каждом шагу практически) поэтому я считаю, что простое упоминание про объекты искусства пока достаточно, ибо статья итак разрослась сверх своей нормы.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:33, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) Замена изображений Привет! Вы убираете из статей и удаляете изображения, в том числе главные и единственные, а также некоторые пока незаменимые. Я понимаю ваше желание заменить плохие картинки на хорошие, но тогда меняйте сразу, а не лишайте статьи информативности. Иначе получится, что ваша деятельность деструктивна для убежища и будет оценена соответственно. И это будет скверно, потому что я знаю, что Вы стараетесь на благо Убежища и хотите его улучшить. Пожалуйста, срочно восстановите такие изображения, как главное в статье Легендарный глубинный король болотников(Fallout 4). Верю в ваше благоразумие и надеюсь на понимание. С уважением, --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 17:53, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) :Я удаляю уже те ненужности и дубликаты, которые уже никакой информативности не несут, т.к. всё уже записано в заметках и скрины терминалов и записок не нужны и характеристики оружия занесены в карточки. Плюс к этому народ начнёт более разумно относится к фото, т.к. в большинстве своём нарушали базовые принципы по фотографированию. Очень и очень немногие кого я просил исправить, исправили свои и чужие действия, заменив их нужными картинками. Я имею полное право удалить некачественные скрины и потребовать на его место файл более лучшего качества, чтобы люди заинтересовались и понимали что это энциклопедия а не какой-нибудь архив всего беспорядочного, что они и за собой оставили. Те, кто имеют один существенный недостаток я делаю пометки заменить то-то на более качественное. Поэтому чем раньше разберёмся, тем лучше. PS.:вы охладели к достопримечательностям и не хотите моё определение посмотреть? Почему вы из чата вылетаете? --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:03, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Замечательно, но удалять основную единственную заглавную иллюстрацию - не выход. Это лишает статьи лица, пусть прыщавого, но всё же.)) Поставьте шаблон Улучшить и напишите, что и на что нужно заменить. Исправьте таким образом, пожалуйста, легендарногоглубинногоКарла. P.S. Нет, не охладел, помогу, и другие планы не забыл, просто сейчас не могу этим заниматься. :( Из чата вышел, поскольку все отсутствуют, а ждать нет возможности. )) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 18:16, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: Собственно, я буду проставлять метки и удалать самые страшные скрины) Ух, какие ужасы тут были, я бы детей к ним не подпускал бы к такому прыщу на растоянии выстрела пращи) Как это никого? Сейчас нас там шестеро.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:29, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Всем приветы. На всякий случай: Если речь о фотке легендарного глубинного короля болотников, не надо её менять. Этой статьи не будет. Как и некоторых других. Я заменю их перенаправлениями. Вся информация о всех болотниках будет в одной статье, или может в 4х статьях (пока не решил). Я как раз сейчас делаю это всё. Сегодня-завтра закончу. И картинки при необходимости найду/сделаю сам. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем моя работа послужит прецедентом нового подхода к созданию статей о существах с подвидами. 18:41, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Ок.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:43, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Привет! Молодец! Почему бы и нет, у нас же так и сделано с некоторыми существами. Только придётся не ограничиваться небольшими скупыми определениями, а поместить всю инфу туда, другой-то не будет. :) Я нашёл фотку детёныша. Можно поставить её, когда ты закончишь. Ну я по исчезнувшему шаблону в работе увижу. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 18:47, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Сэр Ый, я надеюсь, что через хотя бы год проживания в Убежище Вам откроются многие пока неизвестные страницы его истории. Суета с разделением, собиранием и вновь разделением статей по «подвидовым» существам (и пр.) давно пришла к разумному итогу: есть корневая статья, в которой кратко описывается многообразие подвидов, и есть отдельные наполненные статьи. Если сейчас где-то нет этих расширенных статей, то они или со временем появятся, нравится это кому-то или нет, или не появятся, потому что недостаточно информации. Недостаточность информации — временный фактор, легко преодолеваемый усилием одного неленивого и любопытного участника, который когда-то непременно заглянет в Убежище. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:45, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::А я надеюсь, что за год моего пребывания в Убежище (если продержусь тут столько) я смогу изменить его и сделать более удобным и привлекательным проектом для широких масс, а не для кучки избранных с особым складом мышления. Но шансы на это невелики, признаю. ::::::::Я не считаю сложившийся итог разумным. Приведу простой пример: Супермутант_(Fallout_3) и все статьи о подвидах. Инфа в "отдельных статьях" - это сплошное дублирование информации и эти статьи сами по себе никакой особой информативности не несут. Но зато вынуждают читателя скакать по куче ссылок в надежде получить полную информацию о виде. Кому такое надо - непонятно. И так частенько в Убежище. ::::::::Количество статей по любой теме нужно сводить к минимуму. И в этом минимуме и размещать полную единую информацию, а не делать лоскутное одеяло из кучи кусочков. И мне жаль, что удобство и логичность такого подхода так и не открылась многим, несмотря на многолетнее пребывание в википространстве. Думаю, это отчасти оттого, что далеко не все способны взглянуть на проект с точки зрения потенциального читателя. В общем, не вижу смысла в данной дискуссии - она не даст результата и все останутся при своём мнении. Кроме того, мне интереснее что-то делать, а не тратить свои человекочасы на разглагольствования. 22:10, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Не стал бы утверждать, что статья про бегемота состоит из «сплошного дублирования информации» упоминаемой Вами статьи. И не очень понимаю, о какой «скачке по куче ссылок» речь. Если же статьи чем-то плохи, их просто нужно, мне кажется, дополнять и дорабатывать. И удивляет лёгкость, с которой Вы готовы говорить от имени всех читателей. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:12, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) Существа Восстановите, пожалуйста, , иначе в некоторых статьях придётся вставлять по 6 или даже 7 шаблонов с одинаковым весёлым примечанием в повелительном наклонении. Как в «Игуане», например. И нужно, наверное, сначала заменять текущий шаблон на новый, и только потом его удалять, как Вам кажется? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 04:02, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) :Как модератор контента не могу, возможности у меня такой нет, нужно к админам. Я полагаю что всё не так чревато когда уже всё сделано и шаблонов с существами итак достаточно чтобы проставлять по соответсвующим играм. Да, нужно было удалять сначала из статей, а то в кошке ещё этот шаблон на версию FO4 не сделали. А с упоминаемыми и только — игнорить, они итак не появляются в играх.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:35, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) ::В статье "Игуана" и подобных ей данный навбокс НЕ нужен вообще. Почему? Да потому что это УПОМИНАЕМОЕ существо. А в навбоксах - существа, ПРИСУТСТВУЮЩИЕ в играх. И в Убежище вряд ли найдётся статья, где нужно было бы ставить несколько навбоксов. Любимые тут всеми "корневые статьи" не в счёт - это по сути те же неоднозначности. 14:54, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) Поздравления с Днём рождения : Поздравляю. Всех благ. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 13:11, марта 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Присоединяюсь к поздравлениям. Будьте счастливы! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 15:03, марта 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: Мои Поздравления и наилучшие пожелания!!! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:39, марта 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: 1000 smiling smileys ко дню рождения! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:49, марта 2, 2016 (UTC) Спасибо за поздравления, коллеги) Юстас, отдельное спасибо за такой вкусняшный подарок. Правда, мне давно не десять лет :-D --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:57, марта 3, 2016 (UTC) : Ну не знаю, я только в глубокой зрелости начал тортами кидаться, в 10 лет я себе такого позволить не мог… Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:48, марта 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Я тоже не знаю, хорошо что в меня хорошим тортом не попали. Может я бы словил от Kylxackepа такой эффект :D Таких тортов мне не нужно X)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:05, марта 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Присоединяюсь, прошу прощения, что запоздало...Но всё же! Про-здра-вля с Днём варенья и желаю Вам быть умным, весёлым бодрым и неутомимым! Успехов во всех Ваших делах! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:54, марта 10, 2016 (UTC) Благодарность Спасибо Вам за ощутимый вклад! Но помните, что все эти технологические штуковины должны служить на благо Общественности!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 08:45, марта 9, 2016 (UTC) :Какие-то слишком роскошные подарки аж… думаю я сплю, ли я (или я в игре ?! -_- 0_0 -_- 0_0 -_- o_o Нет, я в Убежище, я проморгался и осмотрелся) Осталось силу прокачать, чтобы более эффективно винтовку использовать :D Так по кому стрелять будем? --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:51, марта 9, 2016 (UTC) :: Подарки как подарки, на складе ещё есть… Всех одарили, а о Вас кто позаботится? :) Тренируйтесь на вандалах! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:06, марта 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Ладно, в патруле очень пригодится. Если получится выйти из лап бюрократических разборов файлов и акций, то с вандалами разберусь быстро)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:10, марта 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Теперь и пупса дали, жаль его в винтовку не зарядишь. Жду к 2077 году ядерных батарей, чтобы зарядить её и хоть в кого-то пальнуть. А то надоело ходить с ней и грозить расправами)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:08, марта 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Не очень свирепствуйте, ;) нам только не хватало Раскола Братства в нашем Убежище! То-то рейдеры обрадуются... --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:08, марта 19, 2016 (UTC) Доказательства То что здесь является подлинным источником от Bethesda Game Studio и не является видоизменённым. И по поводу Дерека: караван, который там указан, вполне проходил через нашу общину (в ней то и дело здесь, как говорили, караваны) и мальчик подарил рисунок Механиста с подписью. -- Maxwell the Great (обсуждение) 20:50, марта 29, 2016 (UTC) :Хорошие доказательства, только охвачена тема не Дерека, а костюма Механиста. Я дополнил.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:42, марта 30, 2016 (UTC) Переименование Привет. Я уже задала вопрос U.Solo. Но теперь вот решила ко всем постучаться. Так быстрее будет. Не подскажите, к кому обратиться с просьбой переименовать вот эту статью? Слова «продаж» и «обслуживания» надо бы со строчных буковок написать, а в названии «РобКо», наоборот, строчную «к» заменить на прописную. Так правильно, и так в релизе. А то ссыли на статью не работают, а ошибки плодить не хочется. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 21:04, марта 30, 2016 (UTC) Всё, переименовала. Отвечать не надо))) Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 21:20, марта 30, 2016 (UTC) Плакаты с Механистом Привет. У меня ещё есть скрины плакатов с «переделанным» и дорисованным Механистом. Посмотрите в галерее здесь. Есть скрин склеенный, как там, есть по отдельности. Можно в какую-нибудь старую статью по FO3 засунуть. Надо? Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 19:54, апреля 1, 2016 (UTC) :Сколько же этих Механистов расплодилось) И везде D.P.… Если есть там есть что-то ещё на этих плакатах/заметках/записях, то нужно выкладывать. Всё по вашему усмотрению, по моему обязательно нужен коллаж из всех рисунков, которые приводит D.S. А проставлять нужно как и в самого Механиста из FO3, так и в его костюм ИМХО.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:05, апреля 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Понятно. А D.S. — это кто? Ну вот в таком виде (склейка из четырёх скринов) пойдёт? Или что-то ещё туда вклеить? Я просто больше ничего не нашла. Может, потом найду, когда пойду туда вторым персом. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 20:12, апреля 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Т.е. D.P. Это Дерек Пасион, болельщик Механиста, которому идут все лавры за недоказанное написание картинок из-за "проставленных им" инициалов на плакате. Склейка идеально подойдёт и если всё уже обследовано, не нужно ничего пока добавлять.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:16, апреля 1, 2016 (UTC) Роль vs Род занятий&Должность Приветствую! Вот эта правка навела меня на мысль, что я это толкую совершенно иначе, то есть совсем. По моей логике, к тому же отличающейся от описания в шаблоне, роль = роль в игре (разумеется с точки зрения квестов). То есть первостепенный, второстепенный или массовка. А всякие там владельцы врачи и проститутки — в род занятий или в описание. «Роль» идёт первая по порядку, поэтому важнее, и количество градаций должно быть минимально и прямо пропорционально полезности NPC для игрока. Типа «Персонаж массовки? Значит можно шлёпнуть без боязни, что он важен». Как вы думаете? Какой логики придерживаетесь? На будущее скажу сразу, хочу поправить описание вышеуказанного шаблона, поэтому хочу подискутировать.Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:55, апреля 13, 2016 (UTC) :Я не могу дать роли Тараканьему королю, всем охранникам и Психу Джо в каких-нибудь квестах, потому что они не участвуют в них, а уравнять их всех в оформлении хочется. Собственно в карточке и разделе "Квесты" итак всё написано и обозначено в каких квестах перс принимает участие. Ещё с учётом того, что в чате от модераторов и некоторых участников поступали сообщения, что не надо так карточку нагружать (удлинять в высоту), прописывая роль, род, должности в 6 строк, я и решил не учитывать квесты. Вроде помогло, перестали жаловаться. Хотя я уже не знаю как там опираться на эти неразобранные 4 параметра, которые я пытался разобрать, ибо я выяснил, что у нас ранговой систем БС нет. А когда я это выяснил, у меня вообще желание отпало дальше что-то из этого разбирать, ибо я здесь дилетант. Надеюсь, когда пополнится админский состав, я думаю мы вопросы по строкам карточек разберём и уточним уже, ибо вопросов уже немало, сам немногое отметил (1, 2, 3, 4), но вот обсудить никто не хочет, хочется мнение других выслушать.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:18, апреля 13, 2016 (UTC) :: Ничего, кроме многозначительного «Мда…» ответить не смогу. Почитал ваш эпический труд, но мне кажется всё, что перечислено в «Роли» можно смело отправить в «Род занятий». Тот же Тараканий король отлично будет смотреться с ролью «Персонажа массовки» вкупе с родом занятий «Городской Пустошный сумасшедший». Я педалирую отношение к квестам, как к самым важным, так как только квестовые влияют на сюжет, все остальные — только на атмосферу. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 19:53, апреля 13, 2016 (UTC) ::: Мой низкосортный труд с первых двух попыток пока имеет ничтожный смысл. Всё равно этот вопрос по поводу 4 строк надо решить. Судья Пустоши тоже что-то пытался сделать, но он не отмечал у себя успехов в продвижении, так что если будем это разбирать на форуме или в обсуждении шаблона, то ему нужно весточку скинуть.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:01, апреля 13, 2016 (UTC) :::: Ладно, тогда отложим до будущих времён. Ваш труд пока самый эпический на эту тему, так что можно будет от него отталкиваться, что здорово. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:30, апреля 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Да я уже в курсе, что и неудивительно, известен своей вездесущностью :D (шутка,конечно). С удовольствием присоединюсь к Вам двоим, но чуть позже, поскольку у меня сейчас много проблем, в т.ч. траур, что, как понимаете,не располагает... :,( Но, ExplorerSmaily, Вы не совсем в курсе, вперёд я продвинулся и есть что предложить, просто я был и остаюсь в отпуске. Как немного отойду, поставлю Вас в известность, друзья! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:26, апреля 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Чтоб знали: шаблон с персонажем оформили более порядочно. Интересная штука получится: у всех заинтересованных лиц получатся разные подходы к составлению персонажа :) Главное будет впереди — если каждый по своему оформит какого-нибудь Механиста, то получится несколько альтернатив. Главное нам нужно будет определиться приоритетах и стараться не допустить всяких размытостей и непоняток. Только говорю сразу: я к этому могу прийти не скоро на свежую голову, задумок итак хватает. Так что пока нужно на свой вкус сделать вариант перса в песочнице и потом сравнивать с другими вариантами. Не знаю когда этим займусь.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:48, апреля 28, 2016 (UTC) Выносить отдельно не стал, потому что про это же по сути(про роль). Спасибо за наведение порядка в палатке Бенджамина! ))) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 20:50, мая 4, 2016 (UTC) Про категорию: изображение предметов FH Привет. Я смотрю, Вы в эту категорию взяли скрины из моей песочницы. Я их туда запостила только, чтоб прокомментить в обсуждении статьи. А потом думала удалить. Потому что они непарадные, черновики кагбэ. Ну вот, я, в принципе, там уже выяснила всё, что хотела. Так что, может, их убрать? Я вот лучше попозже вёдра нафотаю и бутылки с напитками, эксклюзивные которые, FH-ные. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 19:23, июня 2, 2016 (UTC) :Только скажите — и я возьмусь) Ну или если неудобно отписываться и по ускоренной оповестить о том, что какие-то файлы не нужны — то ставьте Шаблон:К удалению. Только укажите в шаблоне причину типа "не востребовано", "по личной просьбе" или иная причина.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:34, июня 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Ок Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 19:48, июня 2, 2016 (UTC) Категория: Мёртвые персы Far Harbor Привет. Написала статьи про 2 мёртвых персов в FH, и не смогла проставить им нужную категорию, т.к. её не оказалось. В других играх есть, а в этой нет. Вот хочу попросить — а создайте такую категорию, плиз, если не затруднит. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 20:08, июля 19, 2016 (UTC) :Хорошо.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:30, июля 19, 2016 (UTC) Насчёт 4 концовки Привет. Я прошёл по-быстрому fallout 2, выполнив все необходимые условия для 4 концовки. Так вот... Её нет. Диктатор тоже ничего не говорил. Советую посмотреть на мои ответы в Обсуждении Концовок Fallout 2 =) Pikabu123 (обсуждение) 01:13, июля 30, 2016 (UTC) Джереми Уотсон Приветствую! Разбирался тут с вновь созданной страницей «Звезда Сьерра-Мадре» и нашёл вот что: Шорт-Луп, которая, судя по англовики (Short Loop), каг-бэ не локация, а ошибка перевода. А Шорт-Луп, или «Короткая петля», как и Биг-Циркуль (Big Circle), видимо просто торговый маршрут. В «Добрый путь», к Мастерсону, я ходил, но там (NVDLC02DialogueCaravanMasterNVDLC02JedTopic008) он называется «Little Loop», что каг-бэ опять же «Малая петля». Увы… Хотя вдруг не? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 23:12, июля 31, 2016 (UTC) :Разобрался, понял Вас. Дубли в названиях коротких и потайных дорожек не новость. Также полагаю, что в речи президента Кимбола «Малая петля» была бы менее красивей, чем Шорт-Луп. Собственно, соблюдая атмосферу Вегаса и речь на Дамбе Гувера как-то не хочется заносить это место в ошибки перевода.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:41, августа 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Я думаю, переводчики просто не поняли, о чём речь, что, собственно, не мудрено — отсылок к «ней» в игре, по-моему, тоже больше нет. Вроде было что-то о «Big Circle», а вот о Литл-Луп совсем не помню. Я к вам (!), как в автору, собственно: можно не в ошибки, я тут не силён, «можно ли было так» обходиться с названием/термином, я про другое — что это не локация, а термин/название/как ещё это там зовут. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 19:52, августа 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Даже и предположить что это маршрут, то почему он не может быть локацией? Тот же большой круг вокруг Рино, Брокен Хиллс, Город Убежища и остальных городов затрагивает их соответствующие маркеры и места прохода, тот же проход к Курьерской Миле можно расценивать как маршрут, проложенный к известному месту. Полагаю, что сама дорожка, тропка, трасса по которой идёт какое-то движение, сойдёт за локацию. А может я и не прав, может в OGG по Вегасу может что-то ещё пояснить по данному вопросу, если там вообще про Шорт-Луп что-то есть… Вообще как-то мельком я её создал, даже не разобравшись что это из себя представляет. Собственно, если это не поселение и не маршрут, то я не знаю, с чем мы имеем дело.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:14, августа 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: С чем мы имеем дело — да, вопрос. Думаю, с понятием. Но уж точно не с локацией. Например, маршрут автобуса не может быть локацией — это описание его будущих, прошлых или текущих действий, созданное для людей, пользующихся им. Я бы как-то так это описал. Я, в общем, не силён в такого рода обсуждениях, поэтому хотел бы закончить на этом. Цель была донести найденный косяк переводчиков, который привёл к смысловому косяку в статье. Раз информации мало, то можно это обыграть в заметках к статье или на странице её обсуждения, чтобы наше обсуждение/расследование было доступно для читателей статьи о Шорт-Лупе. Ну а что делать — не знаю, я на вас ответственность перекладываю :) Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:27, августа 1, 2016 (UTC) Насчёт темы со Смертью Привет, прочитал твоё сообщение. Я порылся в master.dat и достал оттуда все аудио речи Рассказчика и прилагающий к ним текст для субтитра, однако есть проблема. Дело в том что некоторые из смертей возможно проигрываются лишь на определённых этапах, из-за этого придётся делать проверки, а это будет муторно... Немного про это я написал в "ПРОЧИТАЙ МЕНЯ!.txt", который в архиве вместе с аудио и текстовыми файлами. Pikabu123 (обсуждение) 21:49, августа 1, 2016 (UTC) ИМХО врядли эта тема кому-то будет нужна =) Кликни на меня =) :Спасибо, полагаю на этой неделе доразберём звуки.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:57, августа 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Вот ещё аудио и тектовые файлы смерти из Fallout 1, там всего 6 штук, но я не уверен насчёт NAR_2 Pikabu123 (обсуждение) 23:22, августа 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Клик ::: Перепись населения Saludo! Неожиданно...Возник вопрос: отмечаем ли мы обычно в списке существ дополнения к игре тех, кто уже появлялся в основной игре? Ведь они присутствуют в дополнении по факту? И если их не указать, мы вносим дезинформацию...Хотя, с другой стороны, уже были описаны, как существа игры...Но ведь можно написать в самих статьях : встречается в ФОЛ 3 и дополнении PL... В общем, чем это на Ваш взгляд обусловлено? --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:31, августа 6, 2016 (UTC)